


I'm Done

by dandelionfairies



Series: End of the Day [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Drunk Harry, Liam owns a pub, M/M, Sober Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: All Harry needed was his best friend.  He didn't think that was too much to ask for.





	I'm Done

Harry looks at his phone, frowning when he doesn't see a reply from Louis.  It's not like Louis to go this long without responding. Even if was simply a quick ‘I'm busy’ there was always something.  And Harry thought for sure Louis would understand his need tonight. 

 

_ Not a good day...can we talk? _

 

Louis had to know that meant something, right?  But three hours have passed and nothing. Should he try again?  Or just head to the pub another of their friends owns? Harry runs a hand through his hair as he looks out his window.  As he watches the rain come down, he can't help but start to wonder if Louis even cares. Maybe that's the problem.

 

“Pub it is,” Harry mutters.

 

Harry walks into the pub and immediately makes his way to the bar.  He slips onto a stool and waits for Liam to finish with the customer he's with now.  

 

“Hi,” Liam says.  “Didn't think I'd see you tonight.”

 

Harry shrugs.  “Give me something strong.”

 

“You okay?”

 

Is he okay?  That's a good question.  The answer is simple. No, he's not okay.  His day started off horribly, got even worse by lunch, and now is being ignored by his best friend.  Not even just his best friend. Louis is so much more than that. 

 

“I'm good,” he finally says.  

 

Liam doesn't believe him, that's easy to see with the look he gets.  At least he let's it go. Harry doubts it'll last long, though. If Liam can't get anything out of him, he'll send Niall over.  Niall has always been able to get people talking. 

 

“No Louis?” Liam asks as he sets a glass in front of Harry.

 

Harry laughs bitterly.  “No, just me.”

 

Liam's frown deepens.  “What's going on, Harry?”

 

He shakes his head.  “Nothin’, I'm good. Just wanted to have a few drinks.”

 

“Okay.  I'm here, mate.”

 

Harry simply nods before taking a sip of his drink.  At least Liam gave him the kind of drink he wanted, strong.  Maybe if he has enough, he'll forget about today. Is that even possible?  Harry looks around the pub. His other option is to find someone he can bring home for the night.  Someone that is nothing like Louis. That should be simple enough, right? As he continues to scan to patrons, he realizes it won't be so easy.  Not when all he can think about is Louis. 

 

“Getting drunk it is,” Harry mutters before downing the rest of his drink.  “Liam, can I get another??”

 

Liam looks over from his spot and nods.  Harry can see his friend’s hesitation but turns to make him another drink.  Maybe this will be the one night that the others will just let him be. He’ll talk another day, but he just wants to forget for now.

 

Harry isn’t sure how many drinks he’s had.  He lost count after about the fourth. He had been surprised that Liam continued to give him drink after drink.  It seems to be coming to an end, however. Harry lifts his glass toward Liam.

 

Liam shakes his head as he walks over.  “You’ve had enough, mate,” he says. “I can’t let you drink anymore.”

 

“I’m fine,” Harry slurs.  “Just…”

 

“I got it from here, Liam.”

 

Harry closes his eyes at the sound of the voice behind him.  He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Louis is standing there.  When he opens his eyes again, Liam is walking away. His friend throws a look over at him and he knows that it was him who called Louis.  Harry turns around on his stool and stares at the man standing there.

 

“You okay?” Louis asks.

 

Harry snorts as he moves off the stool.  “I’m fine,” he slurs. He pushes past Louis and makes his way toward the door.  

 

“Harry…”

 

Harry stumbles outside into the rainy night, flipping his hood up.  He doesn't want Louis to follow him. Maybe he can get away…

 

“Harry.”  Louis takes Harry's arm and pulls him to a stop.  “Look at me.”

 

Harry tugs his arm free, which causes him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.  “Leave me alone. I'm fine.” He tries to stand up, but can't seem to balance himself to actually do so.

 

“How much have you had to drink?”  

 

Harry hates to let Louis help him stand once again but doesn't have a choice.  “Not enough.”

 

“Let me drive you home.”

 

“I'd rather walk.”  Harry turns away and starts walking again.

 

“You live the other way, love.”

 

Harry growls.  He doesn't live the other way.  He knows where he's going. He frowns after lifting his head.

 

“Let me drive you home,” Louis tries again.  “Or I'm going to walk you home.”

 

Harry turns and glares at the man.  “Don't talk to me, don't look at me.  Don't even think about me.” He reluctantly follows Louis to his car.  Harry gives him another glare before basically falling into the car.

 

Harry rests his head on the window and closes his eyes.  He's already starting to regret drinking as much as he did.  “You didn't answer,” he mutters.

 

Louis looks over.  “Harry…”

 

“I texted you that I needed to talk and nothing.”  

 

“Is that what this is about?  You're mad because I didn't text you back right away?”

 

Harry snorts.  “Nine hours.” He blinks at the clock on the stereo.  “Eleven hours.” He looks out the window once again when Louis pulls to a stop.  He’s home. He stumbles out of the car and makes his way to his building.

 

“A bit dramatic, yeah?” Louis calls out as he follows him.

 

“You don’t need to come in,” Harry shoots back as he somehow manages to climb the stairs.  He turns once he reaches the door to his flat and stares at Louis. “Eleven hours, Lou. You…”  He shakes his head. “You could have sent a quick note saying you were busy. But nothing. At this point, I’m not surprised.  At this point…” He laughs bitterly. “Forget it.”

 

“No, I won’t forget it.  I don’t understand why you’re making this a big deal.  It’s not like…” Louis stops and sighs.

 

“Go ahead and finish that.”  Harry watches Louis look down.  “No? I will. It’s not like I’m your boyfriend.  No, I’m just the bloody bloke you fuck through the mattress.”

 

“That’s not fair.  That’s not true.”

 

“Did you ever care?”  Harry turns and unlocks his door, pushing it open.  He can’t bring himself to walk inside just yet. Not until he tells Louis everything.  “I lost my job and all I needed was my friend. Forget what we have behind closed doors, I needed my best friend.  At one time that was you.” He looks back at Louis. “Now? I don’t know what you are. And I’m done.”

 

With that, he walks into his flat and slams the door closed.  He leans against the wood, sliding down to the floor as the tears begin.  He wraps his arms around the back of his head. He only has himself to blame for all of this.  Louis made it very clear in the beginning. He didn’t want anything serious. He couldn’t have anything serious.  Not with Harry. But Harry had to go and fall in love with Louis.

 

* * *

  
  
Louis is sitting at the kitchen table when he hears movement from down the hall.  He sighs heavily as he stands up. He knows how this goes after a night of Harry’s drinking.  He sets the glass of water and bottle of pills on the table before pulling the carton of eggs from the fridge.

 

“Well, that explains it,” Harry mutters.

 

Louis looks over as he sets a pan on the stove.  “Explains what?”

 

“How I got to bed.”

 

He nods as he turns away from the taller man.  “You certainly weren’t in shape to do it. Not sure how you walked the stairs, to be honest.  Too bloody pissed I imagine.” He hears the man sit down at the table, followed by the pills rattling as he opens the bottle.

 

“What are you doing here, Louis?”

 

“Taking care of your drunk arse.”

 

“Be serious.”

 

Louis sets a plate of eggs in front of Harry.  “I am. You passed out by the door after sobbing for a good hour.  Been a while since you’ve been that far gone. Wasn’t about to leave you to try to do anything else for yourself.  Someone had to see you to bed.”

 

Harry looks over at Louis.  “You did that. So why are you still here?”

 

“Harry…”

 

“You can leave.  I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not…”

 

“Just go, Louis.  I can’t do this anymore.”

 

Louis frowns.  “Meaning what?”

 

“I think we let this thing go on too long.  Outside of when we’re with the lads, I don’t think we should see each other.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do mean it.”  Harry stands up. “Thank you for helping me out last night.  I’m going to go shower. Please be gone when I come out.”


End file.
